1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a reclosable dispenser, especially for dispensing cotton swabs.
2. The Related Art
Cotton swabs and other types of multi-unit dry goods have been sold in a great variety of packages. Particularly common packaging for cotton swabs is a clear thermoformed blister pack with paperboard backing that closes an open face of the blister. Perforations in the paperboard allow upon tearing a consumer's entry into the package for removal of product. The flap formed by the tear along the perforation is difficult, if not impossible, to reseal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,200 (Cowan et al.) provides one solution to this problem. A blister pack with totally peelable top face is placed within a clear, hard plastic outer case with movable lid. When empty, the blister pack is replaced with a refill. The outer box is retained for reuse. Although a significant advance, the outer box is expensive and heavy. This system is best utilized in institutions rather than in the low volume usage of individual consumers. Better dispensing systems are necessary.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reclosable dispenser for use with many types of dry goods, but especially cotton swabs, which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reclosable dispenser for dry goods, especially cotton swabs, which in its open position allows access to more than a single unit or swab.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent through consideration of the following summary and detailed discussion.